So-called Double Action Only trigger systems are already known as pure tension triggers, in which the hammer must first be placed under tension by the trigger for each shot. Through such trigger systems, high safety is provided for the weapon, since it can be stored or laid aside without an additional release of tension. However, conventional Double Action Only trigger systems have uniform trigger travel and a relatively high trigger resistance.
There are also trigger systems that are already partly under tension and have shorter trigger travel and make it possible to set off a shot with low trigger resistance. Often, however, a second pull is not possible in these trigger systems after a firing failure.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,442 B1, a trigger system for Double Action small arms is known with a hammer, a locking edge associated with the hammer, a trigger, and a trigger bar that cooperates with it. The trigger bar in this known system has a rear arm with a single projection to make contact with an associated contact surface of the hammer.